Ponowne spotkanie
by cryingsakura
Summary: Sześć lat po Spirited Away. Chihiro znajduje się nad rzeką Kohakugawa, która została na nowo utworzona a domy na jej miejscu zburzone.Czy spotka ponownie ducha tej rzeki? HakuxChihiro
1. Chapter 1

Spirited Away fanfiction by Nemi Loss 

**Anime: **Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi – Spirited Awway

**Music: **Sakamoto Maaya – Loop, Nightwish – Two for Tragedy; Forever Yours,

**Characters: **Chihiro, Haku

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Dedcated to: **Silae and G-lai, my best friends I ever had

Chapter 1 – Kohaku River 

Promienie ciepłego, wiosennego słońca wypełniały powoli pokój dziewczyny. Już nie dziewczynki. Światło rozmazywało kształty drewnianych mebli, poobwieszanych wieloma karteczkami i bibelotami. W kącie stało biurko i komputer, a z otwartej szafy wystawały skrawki ubrań. Na podłodze leżał futon, na którym spała jeszcze niezmożonym snem Chihiro. Jej włosy, które znacznie urosły w ciągu ostatnich sześciu lat, leżały swobodnie na poduszce wydostając się z obięć luźno zawiązanej na nich wstążki.

Szesnastoletnia Chihiro obróciła się na drugi bok, chcąc się jak najszybciej obudzić. Znacznie wyszczuplała na twarzy a jej oczy zmieniły barwę z niebieskich na zielone. Szybko podniosła się do góry, po czym podeszła do lustra i oparła się o nie, drżąc. Na starannie wyczyszczonej podłodze zalśniły krople łez.

- Cholera ! – wyszeptała cicho, padając na kolana przed lustrem i zaciskając pięści.

Znów to samo.

Ten sam sen.

Ta sama, ciemnowłosa postać w białym kimonie i zagadkowymi, zielono-żółtymi oczami.

- Ko... Haku... – szepnęła, płacząc. – H... Haku...

Postać nie znikała.

- Chihiro! Chihiro! Chodźmy, nareszcie dojechaliśmy!

Z niewielkiego autobusu, który zatrzymał się nad rzeką, wyskoczyła gromada nastolatek i nastolatków, którzy z krzykiem pobiegli w stronę rwącego strumienia. Chihiro wraz ze swoją przyjaciółką Nami wyszła z busu i zajęła dogodne miejsce pod jednym z drzew niedaleko wybrzeża. Pogoda była wyśmienita. Chłodna woda namawiała, by do niej wskoczyć i rozkoszować się jej chłodem. Tak uczniowie szkoły Chihiro spędzali swój wyjazd integracyjny.

Nami wyciągnęła z plecaka swój kostium kąpielowy.

- Jak myślisz, spodobam się Chiakiemu w tym kostiumie?

Chihiro zachichotała na myśl o rozmarzonym rudzielcu, w którym do granic niemożliwości zakochana była Nami. Ukłuło ją w sercu. Ona też jest zakochana...

- Chihiro, wszystko w porządku?

Dziewczynka odgarnęła włosy z czoła i uśmiechnęła się. – W porządku, nic mi nie jest.

- Zawsze jesteś rozmarzona... ale dzisiaj jakoś jeszcze bledsza jesteś niż zwykle. Coś się stało?

- Nic, Nami, wydaje Ci się, czuję się świetnie, zobacz!

Mówiąc to Chihiro wykonała widowiskową gwiazdę i wylądowała zgrabnie na piasku, śmiejąc się do Nami. Jednak wiedziała, że jej przyjaciółka już dawno wyczuła, że coś się święci. W końcu, nie byłaby jej przyjaciółką...

- Nami, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. – zapewniła Chihiro i wyciągnęła do niej rękę – Chodź, pójdziemy się przebrać i pokąpiemy się trochę w rzece!

- Okej!

Obie pobiegły na najbliższy skraj lasu i schowały się za krzaki. Gdy wyszły, obie były już w ślicznych kostiumach kąpielowych. Chihiro znacznie wyładniała od czasów, kiedy była dzieckiem – jej nogi, kiedyś jak patyki, teraz były całkiem zgrabne i kobiece.

Nagle rozległo się wołanie pani profesor, która siedziała na plaży i wzywała wszystkich.

- No nie, dlaczego akurat teraz, kiedy już się przebrałyśmy? – wkurzyła się Chihiro, ale poszła za dźwiękiem gwizdka, zbierając swoje rzeczy do torby i zakładając na ramię.

Doszły do koca pani profesor i usiadły na ziemi czekając na resztę. Kiedy wszyscy się zbiegli, pani profesor zaczęła mówić:

- Dobrze, mam nadzieję, że będziecie się dobrze bawić na naszym wyjeździe, tylko proszę was o parę spraw... przede wszystkim, pamiętajcie, że ta rzeka jest bardzo nieuregulowana. Jest bardzo dużo płycizn a dwa razy tyle mułu i głębin. Dlatego proszę, żebyście uważali na siebie...

Serce Chihiro na chwilę stanęło w miejscu. Płycizny... Głębiny...?

- Proszę pani, jak się nazywa ta rzeka? – zapytał jeden chłopak z pierwszego rzędu.

- Rzeka ta była jeszcze do niedawna wysuszona, ale jej źródło znów zaczęło bić i rzeka się odrodziła...

Chihiro poczuła, jak wypełnia ją fala gorąca i nadziei...

- To kto mi powie, jak się nazywa ta rzeka...? – pytała dalej pani profesor. Chihiro siedziała niespokojna.

Wśród uczniów zapadło milczenie. Pani profesor zrobiła zdziwioną minę i westchnęła głośno.

- Widzę, że będziemy musieli sobie powtórzyć geografię... Ta rzeka to Kohaku.

- Chihiro, co ty robisz! Zwariowałaś?

Dziewczyna biegła przed siebie wzdłuż rzeki. Przedzierała się przez krzaki a gałęzie biły ją boleśnie po twarzy, ramionach i nogach. Nie było to jednak ważne. W umyśle Chihiro świeciła teraz tylko jedna myśl – Haku. I tylko on.

- CHIHIRO!

Nie zamierzała zwracać uwagi na ich wołania. Przedarła się przez kolejną kępę wrzosowisk i dobiegła do skalistego wybrzeża. Stanęła na skraju. Pod jej stopami rozciągała się jedna z większych głębin na rzece Kohaku. Była nieopodal również plaża, gdzie siedziała razem z rodzicami i gdzie wpadła do wody...

Nie wahając się długo, Chihiro zrobiła krok naprzód. Jej serce rozpierała nadzieja, tak silna, ze mogłaby frunąć.

Przekroczyła próg skarpy i zaczęła spadać. Gdy uderzyła nogami o powierzchnię wody, myślała tylko o jednym – Haku. Haku. To ja. Chihiro.

Nabrała powietrza i zanurzyła się pod wodę, dając ponieść się nurtowi rzeki. Otworzyła oczy pod wodą, lecz wokół widziała jedynie ciemność. Woda rzucała nią na wszystkie strony. Zupełnie jak wiele lat temu... Chihiro skuliła się i dalej unosiła na wodzie, wyczekując przybycia Haku. Bo to przecież niemożliwe, żeby on, jako Duch Rzeki Kohaku nie przypłynął by ją wyłowić, uratować. Zwłaszcza, że to Chihiro...

Była coraz bardziej wyczerpana. Co chwilę łykała wodę. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy, nie mogła powstrzymać płaczu... Co się dzieje? Haku... Dlaczego nie przybywasz...?

- Haku... – wyszeptała i ostatkiem sił chwyciła się wystającej z dna skały. Przytuliła się do niej by nurt jej nie porwał i zaczęła płakać.

Po chwili usłyszała za sobą nawoływania Nami i poczuła jak ktoś jednym szarpnięciem za koszulę wyciąga ją z wody i kładzie na piasku. Spojrzała jeszcze raz w stronę rzeki.

Nie...

Czy to możliwe, by to wszystko było jedynie snem...?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Past**

- Chihiro, co Ci przyszło do głowy! Co to miało znaczyć? Mogłaś zginąć!

- W tej chwili dzwonię do twoich rodziców...

- Dobrze się czujesz...?

- Odejdźcie od niej, ona potrzebuje spokoju...

Chihiro siedziała na piasku niedaleko skarpy z której skoczyła, przykryta kocami. Była jakby nieobecna-nie dochodziły do niej żadne sygnały z zewnątrz. Pogrążała się w rozpaczy i smutku. Ponieważ z powodu wyławiania Chihiro z wody wszyscy spóźnili się na pociąg powrotny do Tokio, zapadła decyzja o nocowaniu pod gołym niebem. Wszyscy uczniowie już rozkładali swe ubrania i ręczniki tak, by stworzyć wygodne dla siebie legowiska.

Jednak dla Chihiro nie było to najważniejsze. To w ogóle jej nie interesowało. W jej umyśle raz po raz ukazywała się twarz Haku. Haku uśmiechający się do niej, Haku smutny, Haku nieprzytomny... ostatni wyraz twarzy, gdy go spotkała... wszystkie emocje jakie wyrażał w jej snach... śmiech, szczęście, smutek, rozpacz...

- Chihiro, wypij trochę czekolady, to Ci dobrze zrobi i Cię rozgrzeje... – usłyszała głos Nami gdzieś koło siebie. Odwróciła się i wzięła w drżące dłonie kubek z czekoladą. Gdy starała się przystawić go do ust upuściła i czekolada rozlała się na piasku. Usłyszała chichoty wokół siebie. Po czym Nami wstała:

- Wszyscy idźcie do siebie. Chcę porozmawiać z Chihiro sama.. Jestem jej najlepszą przyjaciółką...

Wokół Chihiro zaczęło się robić ciszej. Po chwili została tylko ona i Nami. Nami usiadła tuż naprzeciwko niej. Chihiro postanowiła na chwilę oderwać się od swoich przemyślań. Nami nieraz już jej pomogła...

- Chihiro, proszę... powiedz mi dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Dlaczego wskoczyłaś do rzeki? O co chodzi? Proszę opowiedz mi...

Chihiro spojrzała na Nami. Tylko Nami ufała najbardziej... zaraz po Haku. Haku ufała bezgranicznie... nawet teraz, gdy obawiała się on był tylko jej snem...

- Nami... – wyszeptała łamiącym się głosem. – Nie mogę Ci opowiedzieć, jak to dokładnie się stało... boję się, ze to tylko był sen... zły sen.. w którym poznałam osobę, którą pokochałam.

Czuła na sobie zdziwiony wzrok przyjaciółki.

- Ten chłopiec... Wszystko zaczęło się wiele lat temu, kiedy jeszcze byłam bardzo mała...Byłam dokładnie nad tą rzeką. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie teraz siedzimy... Mój bucik wpadł do wody, a ja weszłam, by go wyciągnąć... wpadłam do wody i zaczęłam się topić... Gdy myślałam, że już po mnie, coś mnie wyniosło na mieliznę... Zapomniałam o tym wydarzeniu. Kilka lat po tym, rodzice zdecydowali się przeprowadzić się. Gdy jechaliśmy, wjechaliśmy przez przypadek w tunel, którym dojechaliśmy do dziwnej krainy... Tam.. – Chihiro zawiesiła głos – spotkało mnie wiele strasznych i miłych rzeczy.. ale przede wszystkim przeżyłam dzięki niemu... Zakochałam się w nim... on mi pomógł znaleźć się na powrót w moim świecie... Ale sam nie mógł pójść ze mną. Rozstaliśmy się i... od tamtej pory widzę go jedynie w snach... Nie wiem, czy on wie, jak mocno go kocham... – po policzkach Chihiro zaczęły spływać łzy. Nami cierpliwie czekała. – On jest duchem rzeki Kohaku. Dlatego chciałam go spotkać wpadając do rzeki... Ale... – Chihiro zaczęła głośno szlochać. Nami objęła Chihiro i starała się ja uspokoić.

- Wiesz Chihiro... – mruknęła cicho – teraz dopiero zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, jak mało Cię jeszcze znam...


End file.
